<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Lifetimes by Madam_Pince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035479">Love and Lifetimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Pince/pseuds/Madam_Pince'>Madam_Pince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queliot in the Underworld [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Moving On, Post canon, Post-Season/Series 05, Reunions, eliot dies and moves on, eliot quentin reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Pince/pseuds/Madam_Pince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot dies an old man and goes to the underworld to find Quentin.<br/>----------<br/>"Eliot had a lot of loves, he realized. Margo was certainly his first, and Charlton, having done the unthinkable, was definitely the last, but Quentin… Quentin was forever."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queliot in the Underworld [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love and Lifetimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 2 of Queliot in the Underworld, but can stand alone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Eliot did was check his hair. It felt youthful, springy. <i>Shit. Q will be disappointed. </i>The second thing Eliot did was notice he was in an elevator.</p><p>The door opens. </p><p>“It’s you.” Penny says, without a hint of emotion.<br/>
“Oh, hey, Penny. I’m dead, right?” Came Eliot’s response.<br/>
“Follow me.”</p><p>Penny led Eliot into a room. There were two chairs and a small table, with a mug and a martini glass on it. Eliot sat in the chair closest to the martini glass, picked it up by the stem, and crossed his legs.  </p><p>“So, you’re still here?” Eliot inquired.<br/>
“It hasn’t even been a hundred years, Eliot. For me, it feels like I saw you yesterday.”</p><p>Eliot sipped his martini. Delicious.</p><p>“So,” Penny continued. “Anything you want to talk about?”</p><p>“Not really,” Eliot grunted as though bored. “Charlton’s with the grandkids, he’s definitely got a few years left, Bambi and the foodie werewolf have probably figured out a way to live forever in New Fillory, last I heard, Julia and 23 have like 15 travelling great-grandchildren and live in New Jersey, I haven’t heard from Kady in decades, and I don’t actually care much about Alice. Can I move on now?”</p><p>Penny stared blankly at Eliot. “Uh, yeah, sure.” he gestured at the half full martini glass. “Don’t you want to finish your--”</p><p>Eliot knocks back the remainder of the alcohol, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, crosses the room in two quick strides, and throws open the door. “Ready when you are.”</p><p>Eliot walked down the corridor, his mind racing. He was trying to act aloof, but in his head he was almost giddy with excitement. It had been a lifetime, and Eliot had had enough of those. Eliot was done. He had done what Quentin had asked, and now he was on his way.</p><p>He fairly grabbed the metrocard from Penny’s hand. “Ok, Eliot. Geez.” Penny said as he took a step back. “Just go right through that door there.” He gestured to a shimmering gateway.</p><p>“Thanks, Penny. It was good to see you.”<br/>
“You too, man. Say hi to Quentin for me.”</p><p>~<br/>
Eliot wasn’t sure how long this trip was going to take. He felt his body in motion, yet also utterly still. His life flashed in snapshots in his brain. Middle school gym class, kissing Quentin, meeting Margo for the first time, the monster, having a threesome with Margo and Quentin, the Brakebills entrance exam, the Physical Kids’ Cottage, his marriage to Charlton, being crowned high king of Fillory, hugging Quentin, defeating the beast, fucking Quentin, loving Quentin… </p><p>Eliot had a lot of loves, he realized. Margo was certainly his first, and Charlton, having done the unthinkable, was definitely the last, but Quentin… Quentin was forever. </p><p>Q had taken him by surprise that sunny afternoon on the Brakebills lawn, and had never stopped. Eliot still didn’t know what he did in life to earn the love of Quentin Coldwater, but he had, and it was everything. </p><p>Eliot opened his eyes, realizing that at some point he must have closed them. He was surrounded by shimmers of light. He tried to focus. Slowly, the air around him settled, allowing his eyes to begin to make out pale shades of color, shadows, and brightness. He stood in the swirling void as it coalesced into something almost tangible. </p><p>Eliot exhaled the name on his lips, full of love and full of lifetimes. He could see the shape of it as it drifted into the atmosphere. </p><p>“Quentin…”</p><p>Then came the voice that Eliot knew so well. The voice he had loved across worlds. The voice he heard in his dreams, and loved for so many years. And it wasn’t so much that he heard it, as he felt it wrap around him, coursing through every fiber of his heart, mind, and soul.</p><p>“Eliot,”</p><p>Quentin was here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>